Talk:Naruto Uzumaki
monkier Do you think we can add ¨Proud Failure¨ to the moniker list? Justin Holland (talk) 22:49, July 9, 2015 (UTC) *Hello? Justin Holland (talk) 18:00, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :When was he called that?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:29, July 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Before his match with Neji, from Hinata. Justin Holland (talk) 18:31, July 16, 2015 (UTC) :::I wouldn't list him as that, does not sound as if it would've been of so much importance. But if we actually would do so, then we should also include Sasuke's "Dr. Snake". Norleon (talk) 18:49, July 16, 2015 (UTC) kekkei genkai Unless I'm mistaken, he used Lava, Magnet, Boil using chakras of the Tailed Beasts, does it make sense to list them in his infobox? Kekkei Genkai means bloodline limit, it's not part of his genetic makeup to use those advanced natures.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:03, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :But he used them anyhow, and those advanced natures are KKG. The TB chakra he's utilises are a part of him now. And anyway, who's to say Lava Release was really part of Rōshi's genetic make-up? What Han and Boil Release? Simply put, the TB's chakra is part of Naruto now.--Mina talk | 00:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The databook says that about Roshi. :| • Seelentau 愛 議 00:11, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. But is that uniform? Yes or no, the advanced natures in question are KKG anyway. If you can use it, you can utilise the KKG. The chakra's are a part of Naruto now.--Mina talk | 00:17, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::Are they?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:18, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::The difference is that he doesn't have the kekkei genkai that is the genetical makeup. He only has the kekkei genkai that is the resulting ability. Roshi had both. • Seelentau 愛 議 00:20, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Naruto doesn't have those kekkei genkai any more than his friends are users of Rasengan and are jinchuuriki. He even had to yell: "x TB do it" how is that him having the KKGs?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:22, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I understand the difference clearly. And I'm taking your word for it regarding Rōshi, but my question still hasn't been answered. Is Rōshi's case uniform amongst all the jinchuriki? And quite frankly, where's the relevance really? The TB's chakra are/were (depends on who you ask) part of Naruto. He utilised the KKG, so a removal would be wrong. That's how I see it. I get what you're saying though. Oh and Elve, Chap. 673, page 4 Naruto asked Son to lend him chakra. That's as far as Son went. Big difference from what you're claiming.--Mina talk | 00:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::How does Roshi giving Naruto his Lava Release chakra make Naruto having Lava Release Kekkei Genkai?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 00:33, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Same way Hagoromo gifted Sasuke the Six Paths Yin Seal and SP chakra and Sasuke's listed as a user of both. Naruto used the KKG, transferred it into his Rasenshuriken, and everything. It's part of his arsenal. That's all there is to it.--Mina talk | 00:39, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :::@Elve, Roshi is jinchuriki of Son Goku - the beast. Anyway even if Naruto lost chakra of other TB(which is arguable) he will still have KKG same way Kakashi has Sharingan and Madara has Rinne Sharingan - historically - and why people forget that Naruto has KKG characteristic in DB? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 02:21, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Mode cont. His mode in Gaiden can't be Six Paths Sage Mode because it lacks the distinct markings and Truth-Seeking Balls. I believe it's Tailed Beast Sage Mode enhanced with/by Six Paths chakra. Why? Because when he re-entered to fight Madara, his normal Sage Mode lacked pigmentation around the eyes too and that was before he activated Six Paths Sage Mode. Sasuke noted towards the end of their last fight that his Tailed Beast chakra gifts were running out, just before he created two large Rasenshuriken variations. Also, his usage of Six Paths chakra in The Last certainly confirms he still has that. Pesa123456789 (talk) 18:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :When does he use Six Paths chakra/Six Paths Senjutsu in The Last?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:14, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Six Paths Sage Mode Is Shown To Have 2 Stages, Not Just The Cloak, But The Eyes Themselves Are An Individual Stage Apparently, So That Wasn't Naruto's Normal Sage Mode, It Was His Six Paths Sage Mode Bob1200 (talk) 16:27, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Video Games Is Naruto playable in every game? If so, under Video Games, couldn't we just say something along the lines of "he's playable in every game" instead of listing each individual game. It would make the longest article on the wiki a tiny bit shorter. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:36, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Because of how page size is calculated, it would take the page from its current "length" of 219,269 bytes to 219,253 bytes. Actually, if an explanation saying Naruto is playable in every game were added, that would technically make the article "longer". Load times would probably be improved though. :Although I will say that the table is pretty ridiculous at this point. So is the movie section, which is illegible. ~SnapperT '' 16:55, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Prosthetic arm Can we say he was able to receive that arm from being since he and Hashirama were from the same linage and that's why his body did not reject the arm?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 22:11, August 8, 2015 (UTC) New epilogue pic Maybe we should get a anime pic for his epilogue pic? Justin Holland (talk) 00:01, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :Was curious about the same.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'''TheUltimate3]] (talk) 13:10, August 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I tried to give him a new with from the Movie, but it was being reverted for no reason.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 14:51, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Ik this is old and dead, but should it be changed to the Hokage picture he has, or are we going to leave it like that?— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 18:56, December 29, 2015 (UTC) for the final time Naruto is not, was not, has not ever been jinchuuriki of Shukaki, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki. Their presence in Naruto's mental plane didn't mean he had been their jinchuuriki, otherwise we should classify Naruto as a jinchuuriki of Minato, Kushina, Killer B, Yugito Nii, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu and Hagoromo himself. If Naruto had been their jinchuuriki, Madara would have extracted 7 Tailed Beasts out of Naruto, not just Kurama, not to mention Naruto wouldn't have been dying because he still would have been a jinchuuriki without Kurama if he had the other 6 at the time. The terminology in the series is sometimes used very loosely and incorrect statements or assumptions and half-truths were given, it's written realistically from the characters' perspectives, they have knowledge of some things and don't have of others, or their knowledge is limited. We as readers aren't supposed to take every single word at face value without taking into account context and the fact that each character is written as a distinct individual with different knowledge, personality etc. Sasuke calling Naruto jinchuuriki of all the Tailed Beasts wasn't literal, his knowledge of what jinchuuriki and a Tailed Beast are is minimal. I have debunked this above using logic, now for some facts: in The Last, Gaiden and presumably (yet to see it) Boruto movie, any other Tailed Beast besides Kurama are within Naruto completely absent, unless they are playing hide and seek. In The Last, only Kurama appears inside of Naruto's mental plane and otherwise. In Gaiden, only Kurama was there staring at young Shin clone, not other 8 huge monsters. Apparently in Boruto, Shiki notes Naruto is jinchuuriki of Kurama, not of all 9. My pleasure.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:36, August 11, 2015 (UTC) AKA I am right but Kishi is wrong. The gall of fans on this site sometimes.Umishiru (talk) 09:46, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Kishi didn't say anything like that to my knowledge. He wrote Sasuke say that, read above. Not every statement in the manga is factual.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:55, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I think what Elve means is that Naruto isn't a Jinchūriki of the other 8 beasts, but a Pseudo-Jinchūriki, as he has their chakra, but not their bodies sealed in. And I think we previously had it listed as that, don't know why it was changed tho.--Omojuze (talk) 10:03, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Gimme chapters and I translate statements about this. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:06, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Technically, pseudo-jinchuuriki is a fanon/anime-only term, but it describes Naruto situation. @Seel, do you agree or disagree that Naruto is/was an actual jinchuuriki of all 9 using manga/databook evidence and your common sense? There's only Sasuke's statmenet as far as I know, but that's really not enough. Orochimaru said Jugo has Cursed Seal and Kakashi than Sharingan originates within Hyuga Clan.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:09, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, the Jugo thing isn't wrong and the Sharingan thing was retconned. I think Hagoromo said something about the beasts' chakra in Naruto as well. And during their final fight, Sasuke said something again... or was it Kurama? Dunno. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) The point is if the term jinchuuriki was to mean as having the actual beasts sealed inside, did he? No, he had just chakras of 1-8, from 2-7 through chakra transfer fist bump and of 1 and 8 through Obito which he stole from Madara. The actual 7 Tailed Beasts are in the wild (to our knowledge) they aren't sealed inside of Naruto and can't be unsealed, there is nothing to unseal besides Kurama.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:31, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :What do you need to settle this Seelentau? Because as far as I can gather, we had Naruto listed as "psuedo" up until Sasuke called him the jinchuriki of the other beasts, either just prior to their fight (Chapter 693), I don't even know where to begin to find the a Japanese script for the chapter so that's about as accurate I can give you.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:41, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I have all Japanese volumes, don't worry about that^^ Well yes, Kokuo said it would return to its forest and Son said it would return to the Suiren Cave. That wouldn't make sense if the actual physical beasts were inside Naruto. However, Sasuke still called him Jinchuriki, so it seems like you're a Jinchuriki even with only the beasts' chakra inside you. Meaning there's nothing like a pseudo-jinchuriki. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:44, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::We only have Sasuke's statement to go on at this point blame Kishimoto for using that term. Maybe he changed what defines a jinchuuriki lol.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 10:48, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::I doubt anyone believes they were "physically" in Naruto. That'd be stupid. (Not impossible mind you, hello Yin/Yang Kuramas. But stupid.), which in this case okay so no pseudo then. Which honestly was always a point of oddity ever since Minato showed up with Yin-Kurama.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:49, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Well we all know Gyuki is inside of Killer B not Naruto too, so stating Naruto is Gyuki's jinchuuriki is funny. If having just TB chakra makes one a jinchuuriki, then the entire alliance are? Unless that was somehow different. Thing is, it was said: * a jinchuuriki is someone who has had a Tailed Beast sealed inside himself/herself * extracting said Tailed Beast results in his/her death * as shown with Naruto, re-sealing it back can save the jinchuuriki If Naruto had been jinchuuriki of 2,3,4,5,6,7,9 tailed beasts at the time, then Madara would have extracted all 7 Tailed Beasts out of Naruto and Naruto wouldn't have been dying because the others would have kept him alive.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:53, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :I believe this has been explained to you before, but there is a difference between being coated in someone's chakra, and having that chakra 'sealed' (which is the term I'm going to use for this, so eat me). Naruto didn't inject the Nine-Tails chakra into the Alliance, he gave coated them with his chakra, which was why he could still control it. And as pointed out before, the physical beasts are not in Naruto, just their chakra (which itself is apparently enough to make a jinchuriki). I'd even go as far as to argue that the chakra in Naruto was not 'active' until Hagoromo talk-no-jutsu and thus useless during that time anyway, but that's neither here nor there. The point being, the actual beasts are not in Naruto, only the chakra, which itself is enough to make one a jinchuriki but apparently not enough of import.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:02, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Naruto had one tentacle of Hachibi sealed, right? Like, the physical thing. Like Kurama, just less. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:05, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::He did?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:08, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Incorrect Seelentau. Naruto got the Eight-Tails' chakra from Obito, after he had pulled it and the One-Tail chakra out of Madara. The only one who had tentacle chakra (ha!) was B.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:10, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Last I checked, Naruto only had Kurama's Yang chakra inside him for most of the series. In other words, he didn't have the full beast inside him a very long time and yet was still called a junchuriki. Soooo, not understanding what the fuss is about.--Mina talk | 11:13, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Because it was actual physical thing. Kurama was split into 2 with a technique, it's not the same as his case with chakras of the others. The other beasts are nowhere to be found inside of Naruto, he just had little of their chakras. They are gone and they weren't unsealed, hence not the original definition of jinchuuriki.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:16, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::But didn't Hagoromo said that now that Naruto has all the beasts chakra, they can communicate through him or some shit? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:19, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Correct Tau. Chapter 692, page 6.--Mina talk | 11:21, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::And then Sasuke or Kurama said in the final fight that Naruto had used up all of the TB chakra he got or so, right? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:24, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It was Kurama who said Naruto's chakra was wery low. I don't think there was any mentioning of TB Chakra...--JouXIII (talk) 11:50, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Yes chakra, not that they are actually sealed in him. And even the chakra part is questionable, they have been kinda... gone post chapter 699. Jinchuuriki means "Power of Human Sacrifice" or so. Beast gets sealed into host > beast gets unsealed from host > host dies > if re-sealed host lives. The actual 1-8 beasts weren't sealed into him, chakras of 2-7 didn't keep him alive and they can't be unsealed from him, hence it doesn't fit the original definition of jinchuuriki.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:25, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :Which leads more into the whole "The original definition of jinchuriki was apparently wrong" shtick. Also I'm looking, throughout the battle, I haven't found anyone say he's run out of TB chakra, just that Naruto is basically running on fumes overall. Will keep looking though.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::More like Sasuke's definition/understanding of jinchuuriki is wrong.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:37, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::You just keep telling yourself that my friend. Also, as an aside, I'm confused as hell, I thought Naruto used up his Truth Seeking Balls early in the fight? Cause I saw them as late as Double TB Rasenshuriken/Indra Arrow struggle which was the last time you see Naruto in Six-Paths Sage Mode at all.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:39, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Also been through the entire fight, unless I just missed it, I can't see where it states Naruto ran out of tailed beast chakra, just that he was running out of chakra period. Could someone point me to it, perhaps the translation I'm reading is off.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:40, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Naruto used his chakras for his Rasenshuriken/TBB attacks against Indra's Arrow and the remaining rest for his Rasengan against Sasuke's Enton Chidori was Kurama's very last bit of chakra.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:42, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Another pointless topic, sigh: Naruto did not run out TB chakra in fight with Sasuke, he undid MT(wich requres TB chakra) later - this alone is enough to render useless any arguments that Elveonora use here. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 11:59, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :You don't have to be a pain, do you? That's a valid point, so he still had their chakras at that point, good. But the topic is mostly about the definition of jinchuuriki and if Sasuke's statement should be taken at face value. Most agree the 1-8 Beasts aren't actually sealed inside of Naruto, although you may even find some who do.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:04, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::What definition may i ask? Because matter about having parts of TB was not addressed until war arc by Kishi. We have one filler definition pseudo-jinchūriki(jinchūrikimodoki) - that was never used in manga. So from canon standpoint jinchūriki persons who has sealed beasts inside them and can use their power - this makes Naruto jinchūriki of all TB(this is never was about having their bodies). Now we know that if we halve the beast(Kurama) both will be considered as beasts. What you basically saying is: 1:2=50% of beast is ok and both will make you jinchūriki(Naruto, Minato, BZ-Obito) while 1-s=n% of beast is not ok and will not make you jinchūriki(Naruto's and 8TB case) when manga outright said that he is indeed jinchūriki of all TB. So yes this topic pretty pointless cause until some canon source say that Naruto is not jinchūriki of 8TB, he is. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:29, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::In that case pseudo-jinchuuriki should be deleted and Kin&Gin should be classified as jinchuuriki. And that's the thing, Naruto doesn't have the beasts sealed inside him. And Kurama's case is completely different, Kurama was physically sealed into him. Not even 1% of the actual beasts was sealed into Naruto, he was just given little of their chakras.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:34, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Pseudo-jinchuuriki should not be deleted because wiki about Naruto franchise not Naruto manga. It just must be considered as it is:Non-canon material. And again what do you mean by "physically sealed" term?-_- TB are no humans they are living chakra, why for you it is impossible for beast just split little bit of his chakra and that chakra being TB as wall? Because that's what we saw in chapter 655 with Hachibi's tentacle - there wal litle 8tails on his tail. And where did get "Not even 1% of the actual beasts"? - Cause it sounds like you making things. About KinGin i dunno(nor do i care) it is possble that by eanting Kurama's chakra they became his artificial offsprings but since it was never addressed using Occam's Razor - they are indeed jinchuuriki. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:51, August 11, 2015 (UTC) No, they have actual physical bodies and souls, why can't some comprehend that? No, if you take a bit of a Tailed Beast's chakra, that taken chakra isn't another Tailed Beast. Kurama's case was done with Death Demon Consuming Seal. And Naruto doesn't have physical appendages from them inside of him, the only actual physical Tailed Beasts inside is Kurama.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:58, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :"they have actual physical bodies and souls" that's issue here when Minato used shiki on 9tails he sealed half of Kurama's body or physical manifestation(even at moment of sealing Minato referred it as chakra), and now when dealing with humans it is actually deals with soul(Oro case), Nor TB can die i.e. send it's soul into pure world. So yeah most likely for TB chakra it is his soul and body, but that's matter of another discussion. While here we have dead horse beating about what was said in manga - Naruto is jinchuuriki of all TB. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 13:15, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::If what you say is true, then all Kiri would have had to do is have B transfer Gyuki's chakra to people to have an army of Gyuki's jinchuuriki. Instead they had an actual physical part of it, its tentacle be eaten by someone. The Tailed Beasts were shown to bleed, Gyuki's horn got cut off and Kin&Gin were swallowed by Kurama and they ate flesh from its stomach. The Tailed Beasts aren't hollow, nor is there some chakra ocean inside, they have blood and organs apparently.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:33, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah but this way plot Naruto will not work out. And i did not say that TB holow inside - i said on fingers: Tailed Best flesh made from Tailed Best chakra and that's true considering Hagoromo just used CoaT on TT chakra. This is my last post here since we are going into offtop, so i will wait till you find some argument to at least build base for your claims - you don't have it atm. So have a nice day. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 13:52, August 11, 2015 (UTC) As far as the official definition of jinchuuriki goes, Naruto is not of theirs. People rather assume it was broadened to mean other things than that Sasuke was wrong. And as far as the phenomenon that took place goes, no sealing of actual physical Tailed Beasts took place. Naruto is hence not their jinchuuriki.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:16, August 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well Kishimoto broadened the term when he made Sasuke use it.--Kuroiraikou (talk) 14:39, August 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::Or he made Sasuke wrong.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:56, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Except, after the Ten-Tails' story was retconned. Hagoromo himself would only be a Jinchuriki via having the chakra sealed into himself. As it was stated that the body of the Ten-Tails (Gedo Mazou) was sealed into what became known as the Moon. Then Hamura and the rest of the clan departed to live on it and protect the husk of the beast. While Hagoromo was classified as it's Jinchuriki, and later extracted it's chakra from himself and created the nine Tailed Beasts from it. The fact that Naruto is called the Jinchuriki of all the Tailed Beasts towards the end of the Manga, on top of Hagoromo's story being retconned with him being in similar circumstances to Naruto. It doesn't make any sense for Kishimoto to make Sasuke spew incorrect information at the end of the Manga to confuse readers. Naruto may not have their actual bodies, but their chakra is all he needs to be their meeting ground as Hagoromo said himself. Also, your examples on Naruto being the Jin of all those people is wrong, he only met most of them via the Tailed Beasts telepathy psyche plane, their chakras were never ever sealed into him, only the beasts' were. Minato and Kushina are human, not beasts, their chakra clearly ran out entirely and dissipated. Their circumstances are different. When Naruto called on the chakra of each of the beasts, only one beasts appeared at a time, until he called on all of them at once when using their chakras all at once. Naruto never used SPSM at all in The Last, and he only ever uses their chakras in that mode. So of course they would be absent in The Last, in Gaiden, he only used Kurama. That also isn't proof, as why would he call on all of the beasts and go all out against a single Shin clone? As for the Boruto movie, I don't know, I haven't seen it yet. But basically what I'm trying to say is that absence is not equivalent to not having it. Overall, the end of the Manga says Naruto is the Jinchuriki of all the beasts, and nothing else has said he isn't. We're suppose to take the words of the Manga over anything else, not what we personally think. --Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 16:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC) :It's little offtopic, but sure. Problem is, Kurama said Gedo Mazo kept him alive after he extracted the chakra and made him and the other beasts and only then sent her to the skies as the moon. Yet, it's also shown and said that Ten-Tails was sent into the skies as a moon right after they defeated her, it's a known plothole. There are basically 2 versions of the events, both incompatible with each other. But just to answer, either way, the cases are different.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:05, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that's true, but wouldn't the words of Hagoromo himself and the databook > Kurama's (or maybe it was Gyuki) words? All of those other versions of Hagormo's story were either said by Obito, Madara, or Kurama. With the first two obviously having it wrong since the tablet they got that from was tampered by Black Zetsu. Kurama is the most reliable out of them all, but he was basically a newborn around that time. He probably didn't remember the whole story or got some of it wrong. Of course I cannot prove that, but after what Hagoromo said and what the most recent databook said it contradicts what was said earlier in the Manga. So it was most likely a retcon and we know that Obito and Madara were wrong anyway.--Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 (talk) 17:19, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Part III & Part IV Profile Pics I think it’s time we seriously put profile pics in for Part III and Part IV, “The Last” takes place in Part III and everyone sports a new look so even if you don’t accept the Hiden and “The Last” as a “Part III” having a profile pic for “The Last” is warranted enough given that everyone has a new look. Part IV is also a better phrase than “Epilogue” given it’s the beginning of the NextGen’s story. Other wikis like the Portuguese Naruto wiki are already making this change and I think we should too. Even if it just goes “Part I, Part II, The Last, Epilogue” but simply stating them as “Part I, II, III, IV” would probably be a lot easier especially since the Hiden series will probably get animated and the likelihood of the NextGen getting some form of animation. Shock Dragoon (talk) 17:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) : Part I and II are official classifications given by Kishi himself. He named them such at the end of Part I, where he declared Naruto would be split between a part one and two. There is no Part III, IV, V, or beyond. That is the stuff of fan ficiton and nothing more. Anything beyond Part II takes place in the Blank Period, which is an Epilogue by definition. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox 23:30, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::There. Is. No. Part. III. And definitely no Part IV. Both of those are just fanmade and never confirmed by Kishi. "Part I", "Part II", and "Epilogue" were all confirmed by Kishi. Nothing else. EDIT: Forgot about Blank Period, :x 23:42, August 27, 2015 (UTC) :::If anything I think we should add "the blank period" and update the Epilogue picture, Naruto is the only one left out of an picture update to animation.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 23:58, August 27, 2015 (UTC) : I simply used "Part III & Part IV" because it was easier to type WindStar, cool the jets dude. If anything you failed to read the entire statement, We could use "Blank Period" & "Epilogue". Given there are a total of FOUR different looks for the main characters for "Part I, II, Blank Period, & Epilogue" we need four profile pics. Shock Dragoon (talk) 11:37, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Even if it just goes “Part I, Part II, The Last, Epilogue” but simply stating them as “Part I, II, III, IV” would probably be a lot easier especially since the Hiden series will probably get animated and the likelihood of the NextGen getting some form of animation. ::Nice try, but I did read your statement. And that still doesn't negate the fact that "Part III" and such is fanmade and never will get in articles unless confirmed by Kishi (Or anyone that's worked with him). ::Also, we don't need to stuff the infobox with too many tabbers. That's the point of "Appearance" sections, to showcase the rest. 13:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Still just think we should add "Blank Period" just to cover all four periods for the series. If we're not going to do it for all four, why bother using more than one profile pic to begin with? It just seems like given "Blank Period" sports a new look and is the end of "Part II" but before "Epilogue" it warrants it just to stay consistent. Shock Dragoon (talk) 13:41, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Wedding Would it be worth it to create a page about Naruto and Hinata's wedding? Anchorman34 (talk) 11:17, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :Not really. Not noteworthy enough to deserve an article.--JOA2011:42, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Nope. I'm pretty sure Konoha Hiden covers that. 12:05, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, instead of a page for it, maybe more pictures could be added to different pages?Anchorman34 (talk) 12:45, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::::...There's already plenty of pictures in different pages.--JouXIII (talk) 14:30, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::^Yep. 16:43, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well it would not hurt to add one to a couple of pages, for example, Hinata, Tenten or Shizune.Anchorman34 (talk) 03:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 Time between last chapter and Gaiden confirmed? http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/interview/2015-10-14/masashi-kishimoto-at-new-york-comic-con/.94186 Kishimoto did an interview at Comic-con recently and Morimoto Mari said that she was speaking to him about a certain line in The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring,and he told her that the Gaiden takes place 15 years after the last chapter (I assume she mean the second last chapter). That would mean in the Gaiden and possibly the movie that Naruto and his generation are 32 years old? Mahalu (talk) 21:33, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :It is also possible that Naruto and his generation are 33, since the last bit of chapter 699 where Sasuke leaves takes place about a year after the war according to Kakashi Hiden (and the timeline released with the Naruto Project, well as the information on this wiki regarding the novel). That being said, I wouldn't pin down anyone's ages unless Kishimoto confirms them. Miraitrunks766 (talk) 01:36, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'd like to think Naruto and his generation are 32/33 because Morimoto Mari did say in an interview Gaiden took place 15 years after the last chapter (which is apparently chapter 699), and since Naruto and the others were 17 at the time, that would put them at 32. But the Boruto movie takes place several months later and I'm assuming they're 33 now. What I'm most curious about is the ages and birthdays of Boruto, Sarada, and the kids of the new generation. I know Sarada is 11 in Gaiden, but which of the kids of the new generation is older is what I want to know. Lilyxflower (talk) 02:22, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Best guess, based on the interview, would be that Naruto's generation is 32-33 in Gaiden, and maybe 33-34 in Boruto: Naruto the Movie (Kishimoto tends to kind of say everyone is the same age at any given time, regardless of actual months when they were born, making pinning down the timeline hard). The fact it's a second-hand account of something Kishimoto apparently said is why I don't think it should be held up as Word of God fact for the age of Naruto's generation at the moment. He could very well have said that, but since it's not him, establishing it as fact would be dubious unless he confirms it since author has control of what is canon. ::Also, how do you know Sarada is 11? I haven't come across something that says her age. Although, given the fact that Konoha seems to have adopted a policy of only allowing graduation from the Academy at the age 12 now, I would agree with the age guess. ::I wouldn't argue with it if it was confirmed mind you. 15 years between the end of 699 (when they're roughly 18) and Gaiden does seem like it would just fit into a logical timeline. A year later, The Last happens, and everyone's basically 19. A few months later, Naruto and Hinata get married. Naruto's generation is then 20 when Shikamaru marries Temari (according to Gaara Hiden). It gives a 2 year gap in which Choji and Karui can get to know each other better, as well as gives Sakura time to find Sasuke, develop a proper relationship with him, and then marry and get pregnant. Guessing the kids are around 11 in Gaiden would mean their parents were around 22-23 when they had them. ::All that said, I do share your curiosity - I also wish we could know ages and birthdays of the new generation. In fact, I would like a more comprehensive timeline, but I get the feeling Kishimoto isn't one for that level of numerical detail since passing of time, if noted, is usually mentioned as "over" or "about" x years/months ago, and he's seemingly retconned at least Kakashi's Academy graduation (I wish I could hunt him down in Japan and ask him). Still, bring on a new data book for the new generation! Miraitrunks766 (talk) 08:34, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Jutsu Just saying Naruto's Naruto Uzumaki Five Thousand Combo isn't in his jutsu list :Because game jutsu aren't listed. Omnibender - Talk - 00:50, October 15, 2015 (UTC) : Why is that? GeneralNarutoUzumaki (talk) 17:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::They're the most "uncanon" source. Omnibender - Talk - 19:11, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::There is no "Game Only" Category? I just find it unnecessarily tedious to find game techniques when they can simply be added with a tag as the novel and anime ones do. GeneralNarutoUzumaki (talk) 21:18, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :::It would look super long.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:08, November 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::^Not to mention, it'd be unnecessary. There are way too many game techniques that too many characters can use. In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (a game based on the original Naruto anime), Sakura and Naruto can use Chidori. And Kakashi's infobox would be a complete clusterfudge due to him copying everybody. And I certainly don't know a person that has played every Naruto video game. Yeah, not worth the struggle. 23:52, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Title "The Boy of the Sun" That was a title given to Naruto in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. It may be a Video game but I think That is a good title that should be added. GeneralNarutoUzumaki (talk) 17:03, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Naruto's strongest jutsu named (Storm 4) Its name is Six Paths: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken (六道・超大玉螺旋手裏剣, Rikudō: Chōōdama Rasenshuriken), via V-Jump. FF-Suzaku (talk) 17:45, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Snapper's touch maybe this page could use your touch, Snapper? Justin Holland (talk) 22:22, December 15, 2015 (UTC) New epilogue pic 2 New image to replace the manga?--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 22:48, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :I see no problem with that, only it shows how tired he is.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 23:16, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Im usually for anime over manga, but in this case, i'd say the manga is better since the anime shows him tired and without his Hokage coat. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:23, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :::he looks perfectly normal to me. plus he doesnt annoyingly have shikamarus head in the pic.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 23:53, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. To me and to everyone who is tired of the current manga profile pic of Naruto(especially when the admin has updated Sasuke from that same scene) and wants a change now that the embargo on the movie is lifted. --GoldLiger (talk) 00:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :You don't speak on behalf of everyone Goldliger. You's may want change, but your not making a case as to why the movie image is better. The infobox should show how the character is for the majority of that time period and he was never seen with baggy eyes for the majority of the movie and the manga's epilogue. --Bio havik (talk) 12:24, January 1, 2016 (UTCb ::Why would "baggy eyes" be a problem? This isn't a Miss Universe competition. Showing Naruto that way shows that he has become a true responsible adult. This isn't about your ONLY opinion, this is about updated the image of Naruto's Epilogue profile shot. Whether you like it or not doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that Naruto(like Sasuke) is equally respected. Don't hold a monopoly over this wiki. I know the contact info to the main wiki admin and I will bet you that he/she will think the photo is just fine.--GoldLiger (talk) 14:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Goldliger, feel free to calm down and stop ranting as you did in the forum. Whether users like or not does matter, if it didn't matter, we wouldn't be discussing it currently. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I will give you two chances Monkeyboy. You either A)Change the manga profile to the one user:AskinNakkLeVaar provided or B)I will be talking to your boss. You have 3 hours from this post. At exactly 6 PM Puerto Rico Standard Time(or 5PM EST) I will verify the change. If not met I will inform your boss about this situation giving him/her the new profile photo to judge for himself. If he/she decides that the photo is worth replacing the old one(which I know he/she will do to the quality MOVIE anime pic that will look better than a manga panel shot)then I will inform him/her that you and a minority of the admins of Naruto wiki have been monopolizing this site and not allow the public to make the changes that will improve the website. You have over 3 hours to go. So make your choice. Replace the pic or be canned from your position as administrator of Naruto pedia. And I don't make threats. I make PROMISES. You have over 3 hours. Banning me won't save you from being canned. Take my advice and change the pic within 3 hours. You have been informed.--GoldLiger (talk) 18:41, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::"Monkeyboy" :D. Enough harassment, GoldLiger, or serious actions will have to be taken. I'm with the monkeyboy: I prefer the manga picture over this one.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 20:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::Would this picture work?--Ghostrick142 (talk) 20:33, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::::While I think current image is fine, if there's better image to replace it, I don't mind... What I do mind, however, is that you resort to blackmailing like a spoiled brat because not everyone thinks Askin's image is better than current one. If you had acted like reasonable person, then there wouldn't be problem. So yeah, I prefer current image too. --JouXIII (talk) 20:50, January 1, 2016 (UTC) I don't know how this topic became so cringeworthy...to me, the infobox should show the character normally, and being tired is not the way it should be. Otherwise, we could use images of people being hurt as well, since they are all fighting day and night. The second proposal is better, but the angle is weird. As things stand, I prefer the manga image. And the fact that other characters got an update is of absolutely no concern. Norleon (talk) 06:37, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :I don't knpw either, GoldLiger, the "boss" won't do anything if everyone agrees that the movie image doesn't look better, you're threat, is a empty threat, try calming down. And the only option there is right now for the image is waiting for the anime to release the same image in anime.— Kinglink15 (Kinglink15) 13:19, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay name-calling aside, I actually like the second image suggestion. Naruto's not tired at all in it, the angle really doesn't look that bad and there's no one else in the background. The sunset shading shouldn't be enough to stop it from being considered; after all, we did accept Tenten's current profile pic, but that's just me. --SSJ2AJB (talk) 00:41, January 9, 2016 (UTC) :::So... anyone wanna comment? --SSJ2AJB (talk) 23:12, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::Are we still discussing this or not? --SSJ2AJB (talk) 18:45, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::Bad angle and bad lighting makes it no what better than the current image. True that Tenten's image had bad lighting, but the manga image that got replaced didn't at all show her right side of here face and had her hand covering her left side of her face. In that scenario, bad lighting > 40% visible face. --Bio havik (talk) 23:59, January 14, 2016 (UTC)